Philippa Beutel
Philippa Beutel (6 May 1981 - 2 May 1998) was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was born in Gellmersdorf, Angermünde, Germany, but moved to Dorset when she was seven years old with her parents and little sister Augusta. She is a pure-blood witch. She was the daughter of Johann and Marie Beutel. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army at Hogwarts and joined in her fourth year at school. She stayed to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts in her sixth year and was killed by Hestia Carrow, who plead insanity for both her death and the death of a fellow student, Colin Creevey. Philippa and Colin's names are honoured on a memorial on Hogwarts grounds. Biography Early life (1980s) Philippa was born on 6 May 1981, to Johann Beutel and Marie Beutel née Henning. Her father was a German pureblood and her mother was an German-English half-blood witch, who fled the country to stay with family during the First Wizarding War. Philippa was born in Gellmersdorf, which is a village near Angermünde, a town in the district of Uckermark. It is located in the state of Brandenburg, Germany. It is about 43 miles (69 km) northeast of Berlin, the capital of Germany. The town has several Protestant churches, a former Franciscan church, a number of schools of higher learning and a recently refurbished historic marketplace with an old town hall. Gellmersdorf is a wizarding village, but eight years after the war ended in England, Johann Beutel expressed curiosity about living there. He moved his entire family to Dorset, where his wife, Marie's family had lived. Johann secured a job in the Department of Magical Maintenance at the Ministry of Magic, and though the pay wasn't great, he still made enough to get his family by. Philippa and her little sister, Augusta, learned better English through the local muggle school, though it was difficult for them. Hogwarts years (1990s) Philippa received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1992. She purchased a wand made of Ebony and dragon heartstring, eleven inches long, in Gregorovitch's Wand Shop in Berlin, and all of the rest of her supplies from Diagon Alley. It was the first time that she had been back to Germany since she'd left. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff House on 1 September 1992, though it considered her for Slytherin first. She shared a dormitory with Lily Headley, Dorcas Spindle, and Nellie Symons. During Philippa's time at Hogwarts, she was bullied by Hestia Carrow and Clotilda Avery for her English. It forced Philippa to practice nightly and she almost wrote home and demanded her parents to take her out of school. She was very miserable. Etymology The name Philippa is a girl's name of Greek origin meaning "lover of horses". ... There have been several early Saint Philippas, and it was the name of the wife of Geoffrey Chaucer. The name Beutel comes from Middle High German biutel, from Old High German būtil, from Proto-Germanic buzdô (“beetle, grub, swelling”), from Proto-Indo-European ''bʰūs-'' (“to move quickly”). Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1992 Category:Beutel family Category:Taurus Category:German individuals Category:English individuals Category:Ebony wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Pure-bloods Category:Henning family Category:1980s births Category:German speaking individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Dorset Category:Battle of Hogwarts casualties Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Death by killing curse Category:Individuals Sorted in 1992 Category:Murdered Category:Died in battle